100 Points
by Sea Queen
Summary: Manga-centric. Terazuma wants the points he lost during the archery contest back and there’s only one way to do that, but will Tsuzuki let him live after that? Slight TerazumaHisoka and Tsusoka


Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any of the related characters.

Warning: Male/male and that's about it

Summary: Manga-centric. Terazuma wants the points he lost during the archery contest back and there's only one way to do that, but will Tsuzuki let him live after that? Slight TerazumaHisoka and Tsusoka

A/N: This is another one of those 'what if'-scenarios and takes place right after the archery contest in the manga. This fic is rather pointless, but I felt like writing it because of the little TerazumaHisoka hints in the volume, which I found absolutely adorable!!3 (Though, Terazuma has a thing for Wakaba and Tsuzuki and Hisoka are meant to be)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-100 Points-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kurosaki Hisoka grimaced as pain shot up his right hand upon removal of the protective glove. He could still hear the others celebrating outside; Tsuzuki Asato was receiving praise from all his peers, even Tatsumi Seiichirou was being louder than usual in congratulating Tsuzuki.

Hisoka sighed and put away his gloves and archery equipment. He really hated crowds; they always caused unwanted emotions to arise in the teen and right now he really didn't feel like passing out from the emotional overload.

"How's your wrist, Kurosaki?"

Hisoka jumped and an involuntary gasp escaped his normally sealed lips.

Terazuma was leaning on the doorframe of the locker room and didn't seem to be paying any attention to the celebrations that were taking place.

It took a while for the blond to realise that the ex-policeman had asked him a question. With a small blush on his fair face, he answered; "My wrist is getting better, thanks."

The older male nodded and stepped further into the room all the while keeping his eyes on Hisoka. "Sprains do not heal easily, even with Shinigami they take longer than normal wounds."

"Kind of figured, since it hasn't healed yet…"

Terazuma gave him another one of his rare smiles and Hisoka really couldn't help but think that he was quite good-looking if you ignored the red eyes, shape-shifting and pointed ears.

"Look, Hisoka," Terazuma shifted nervously, Hisoka wasn't sure if he was nervous of using his first name or if it was something else altogether. "About the points I lost for us…"

Green eyes closed and Hisoka shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"No, it's not that…" The older man took a deep breath, "I know Tsuzuki likes you and I really don't know if you have any feelings for him—I'm not asking you to tell me or anything—I'm just saying that I don't know…"

The teen wasn't sure where this 'conversation' was heading, but it was slightly embarrassing and he could feel Terazuma's uncertainty at the whole thing.

"And I didn't mean to insult you or call you a girl with the whole transformation thing; I just got carried away by my thoughts…and the thing is that you're beautiful—but I'm not saying that you're _too_ feminine—" Hisoka was about as red as Terazuma's eyes at this point. "I think that it's the fact that you're still so young—though not _too_ young—just those two things put together made me think of you as a girl—not that you are o—"

"Terazuma!"

A pregnant pause followed the blonde's outburst.

The young Shinigami cleared this throat, "Um, is this conversation going somewhere in particular?" Hisoka went even redder. "I mean, if you want to continue I won't stop you, but you've just kind of been repeating things and not making much sense, so—mmf!"

In one clear, determined stride, Terazuma had attached their lips together.

Hisoka wasn't sure whether to respond or not, but gave in to the emotions rushing through him, though he wasn't sure if they were his or Terazuma's…

The kiss was short and it left both counterparts staring at each other, lost for words. That is until Terazuma moved in for a second time and claimed the youth's lips.

He nibbled Hisoka's lower lip, making the other moan slightly. This encouraged Terazuma and his tongue darted out on its own accord.

Hisoka's lips started to part slowly, then they sprang open, releasing a gasp, as he was jerked forward; Tsuzuki was here.

Amethyst eyes were burning with anger; he had just walked into the changing rooms looking for his partner, only to find his rival groping and sucking on _his_ Hisoka. Tsuzuki had rushed over and pulled Terazuma away from Hisoka.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?!" The red-eyed Shinigami was pressed against the wall and Tsuzuki had a death grip on his throat. "I should kill you right here and now for that you—"

"Tsuzuki stop!" Hisoka rushed over and tried to pry his partner's fingers from the other Shinigami's throat. "Seriously, Tsuzuki, you'll kill him!" It looked like Tsuzuki was using some sort of magic while strangling Terazuma.

"Good; he'd deserve it!"

"Tsuzuki!" The teen was on the verge of tears and Tsuzuki's emotions were getting to him. "Please, stop this Tsuzuki. _Please!_"

Tsuzuki hesitated, which was all Hisoka needed to remove Tsuzuki's hands and shove himself between the two. All three of the room's occupants were panting, though for different reasons; anger, loss of breath, and overflowing emotions.

Amethyst eyes were seeing red and Tsuzuki was willing to tear his partner out of the way if it meant getting at Terazuma. However, Hisoka came before revenge and right now his younger partner was swaying slightly and looking more tired than ever.

"Hisoka, are you alright?"

Terazuma was back in the picture, "Of course he's not; you're hurting him!"

"Me? What about you—using him just for your own pride!"

The two were equally angry at this point, "I didn't use him!"

"Yes you did! I _know_ you, Terazuma; you just wanted the lost points back!"

"That was just an excu—"

"You sick child molester!"

"What? You're the paedophile here!"

Hisoka snapped, despite the overwhelming emotions, "Stop calling me a child and stop this nonsense! Why can't you ever just talk camly? I've had it wi—" The teen tried to blink back the spots dancing in front of his eyes. "With you… two…" Hisoka's legs and mind finally gave in and he crumpled, only to be caught by the two men.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki gave him a small shake.

Terazuma looked at his sempai, "How bad is it?"

"I don't think it's too bad, but we'd better check in with Watari as soon as possible."

The shape-shifter nodded, "I'll go look for Watari, take him to the infirmary."

"Right," Tsuzuki picked up his partner, bridal style and teleported them both to Enma-cho's infirmary.

-o-o-o-

"Ngh…"

Something shifted on Hisoka's right, "Hisoka, are you awake?"

Was he? He wasn't quite sure… weren't you supposed to see if you were awake?

"Come on, 'Soka, I know you can open your eyes. I really need to see those beautiful eyes of yours."

It was a huge struggle, but eventually big, green eyes blinked open, looking around groggily.

"Tsu…" Hisoka coughed, trying to get the grogginess that was clouding his eyes out of his voice.

"Here," The older Shinigami helped his partner into a sitting position and held a glass of water out for him.

Once the water was finished, Tsuzuki took a good, long look at his partner, face set in a serious expression. "Hisoka, are you alright?" The blond opened his mouth to answer, but Tsuzuki interrupted him, "And I want a truthful and thought-out answer."

The teen Shinigami thought about it as instructed, "I'm still a bit tired, but otherwise I feel fine."

Tsuzuki gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I thought we really hurt you…"

Hisoka averted his gaze from Tsuzuki, knowing that they had to talk about this no matter how embarrassing it was. "Tsuzuki, I'm—"

The older Shinigami held up his hand, "Please, let me talk first." Hisoka nodded his consent, "Terazuma and I talked about what happened last night, after we made sure you were ok—he was sent on case so he's not here, though he would've wanted to be here…" Hisoka raised his eyebrows. "Anyway, we talked—without destroying anything—and he asked me to apologise to you since he's not here and no one's sure how long the case will take. Also, he wanted to say that it wasn't just the points and that he really meant what he said to you—though he refused to tell me what he said…" He looked as Hisoka hopefully.

"I'm not telling you!" Though he blushed as he remembered Terazuma's babbling before the kiss.

"So, anyway," Tsuzuki tried to ignore the blush on his partner's face, "He just told me to tell you that he was sorry, meant the things he said and he'd rather call me sempai than hurt or take advantage of you like that again."

"Oh…" Unsurprisingly Hisoka was at a loss of what to say.

"And, I'm sorry too, 'Soka; I really didn't mean to get that angry—well, more like I didn't mean to do it in your presence."

Hisoka gave his partner a small smile, "It's alright, Tsuzuki and tell Terazuma that I accept his apology, too."

"But Terazuma's on a case." Tsuzuki tried desperately.

A delicate blond eyebrow was raised, "Do you expect me to believe that? I know you just don't want him near me for a few days and I know I can't talk you out of it, so just tell him that everything's alright."

Tsuzuki smiled, "So I didn't fool you even for a minute?" Hisoka shook his head, "I'll pass your message on." Then he helped his partner lie back down and get some rest.

-o-o-o-

Later that day Hisoka was deemed healthy enough to leave the infirmary, only to be tackle-glomped by his more than ecstatic partner.

"Get off Tsuzuki!"

"But 'Soka I'm so glad you're ok!"

"I told you before that I was ok, now get off!"

"No!"

"Tsuzuki don't make me hurt you, baka!"

"Waa, don't call me baka!"

"I can't do anything about you being stupid. Now let go!"

"I would've, but now that you called me 'baka' I won't!"

"Tsuzuki!"

Terazuma smiled from his hiding place; it looked like things were back to normal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-100 Points-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
